Secretos
by MariSeverus
Summary: La historia de amor, que le tenía cierta camarera a cierta persona, que visitaba su taberna para desahogarse. OneShot. Rosmerta/Severus Snape


Bien, un OneShot de una pareja muy particular. No sé por qué, pero tuve deseos de hacerlo. Con mucha alegría, se los dedidco a Holly Granger, a DM Snape, Septiembre, Paola Grigorio, DaNnA LoVeGoOd. Espero que les guste a ellas y a todos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mis ideas. El resto, es de JK Rowling.  


* * *

  
Siempre lo veía. Era una costumbre, que su túnica acariciara los peladaños del lugar. Nosotros, nunca charlábamos demasiado, era un hombre muy cerrado.

A mi edad, las cosas solían ser o grises o negras. De todas formas, él, me cambió ese parecer. Siempre lo veía a lo lejos, cuando limpiaba los vasos. Estaba sentado al final, abatido y con el semblante pesado. Siempre, observaba a las mujeres que pasaban a su lado. Esperaba yo, que una de ellas fuese suya pero no. Siempre solitario.

Su único acompañante, era ese trago de Whiskey húngaro, que solía beberse en las frías noches y tomarlo helado en las cálidas mañanas. Apresurado, sus pies nunca descansaban. Había algo en él, que me gustaba. Quizás, por que mi única compañía eran los vasos de cristal que mis mesas engalanaban.

Nunca nos presentamos y creo, que no fue necesario. Él, era el extraño visitante que venía a hacerme compañía en las duras y heladas noches donde yo, estaba sola. Así lo pensaba y así, me gustaba verlo. Cerrar las puertas, nunca tuvo más sentido, hasta que él entró en mi taberna.

Se quedaba hasta tarde. Nunca preguntaba ni hablaba. Sólo, esperaba en su puesto, el vaso con la bebida. Yo, en realidad, tampoco me atrevía a perturbarlo. ¿Cuántos demonios, no le acechaban ya, para que yo lo hiciera también? pero eso, de todas formas, no evitaba que soñara un poco.

Me imaginaba su voz y el cómo sonaba a través de su garganta. Sólo la había oído un par de veces, pero no era la que yo esperaba. Sentía, que dentro, estaba una voz diferente. Una voz romántica y apasionada. ¡Me he sonrojado, cuando se ha dado cuenta, de que le miraba!

Yo me sé todos sus secretos. Conmigo los conversa y con el vaso. Sé de sus misiones, se de sus guerras. De sus amores y desamores, de sus heridas y de milagro, sé que no le gusta Potter. Y lo puedo entender. Es como si lo viera ahora.

James Potter, siempre rodeado de amigos en esta taberna. Severus, siempre solo y contemplándolos con envidia. El mundo había sido cruel con lo que a mí, me parecía un héroe con todas las de la ley. Bien, quizás, el destino se encargaba de recordármelo en cada gota de bebida que le ofrecía.

En todas partes lo veía y lo sentía. Su aroma, era como un perfecto escocés recién abierto. No podías dejarlo demasiado al tiempo, por que se consumía y perdía su esencia. Severus Snape, había sido abierto al mundo, pero jamás se habían preocupado de conservarlo.

Y ambos éramos itinerantes. Yo, la mujer de la taberna, él, el hombre perdido que sólo veía la luz en mi establecimiento. Le animaba a confesarme todo, aunque sólo gruñía y me miraba de mala gana. Bueno, después de ciertos tragos, se abría totalmente ante mí.

Deprimente, con su vida en sus manos todos los días. Yo sólo escuchaba atentamente y rogaba, que su suerte fuera un sueño de pronto acabar. Me hubiera encantado ser su guía, ser alguien en su vida. Quizás y sólo quizás, ambos podríamos beber unas copas juntos y reírnos de las penas.

Pero no, yo era la simple camarera. Él el ajetreado mortífago. Ambos, no solíamos vernos. Sólo, por encima de los vasos. De todas formas, para mí era suficiente. Con saberlo con bien, todo para mí tenía sentido. Así, fuese su amante secreta.

- Rosmerta ¿Me estás escuchando?- mencionaba él y yo, ladeo mi cabeza con cierta confusión. Mis mejillas están tan rojas, como el sol de la tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor Snape?

- Dije, que si quisieras beberte esto, conmigo.

Y bien, no me engañaban mis oídos. Una vez más, estaba él, contándome sus secretos y sus temores. Quisiera yo, que un día me viera como algo más pero por ahora, me voy a beber un poco con él. A consolarlo para enviárselo a Dumbledore, sano y salvo.


End file.
